Dinosaur- Alternate Ending
by Norasalina
Summary: What if Bruton survived the cave-in? Just a little one-shot, enjoy!


**~AN~ (Author's Note)**

**In this, Bruton survives. Let's see how this affects the rest of the movie, shall we?**

**(P.S. Starts off right after Bruton starts the cave-in.)**

"Speech"

_Narrator_

**I DO NOT OWN DINOSAUR!**

Dinosaur- Alternate Ending

"Bruton!"

Aladar yelled from the tunnel entrance, trying to see the injured Iguanodon through the dust and falling rocks. Just before a large boulder blocked the tunnel, Bruton appeared and threw himself in, just missing getting crushed. As he lay on the ground, panting, they all listened as the rocks eventually stopped falling, leaving them in silence. At least, until they heard the furious roar of a Carnotaur through the now-blocked entrance. Taking this as his queue, Bruton dragged himself up to stand on three feet, his left hind leg held above the ground. He took a step forward, and would have fallen if Aladar hadn't caught the brown dino with his neck. Unlike the last time, Bruton let the blue Iguanodon assist him while he walked down the tunnel, the rest if the group following. After a few hours, the others began playing a game of I-spy.

"Okay, okay. Let's do it again. Let's do it again. I spy with my little eye..."

Yar interrupts the orange lemur in a dry tone,

"A rock."

Zini looks over at him and exclaims,

"You got it again! Ooh, you're good!"

Eema breaks in,

"Well I'll tell you what I spy. A dead end."

They all stare at the enormous rock wall in front of them, no exit in sight. Yar asks,

"What do we do now?"

Aladar answers tiredly,

"I guess we just go back."

He and Bruton (now able to limp along on his own) begin to do just that, when a commotion behind them makes them turn back to look. Zini is prying at the wall, and after a moment, manages to break a rock off. A beam of sunlight shines through, almost blinding in the darkness of the cave. Eema exclaims,

"Get a load of that!"

Followed by Baylene's,

"Good show!"

Aladar rushed forward, excitedly saying,

"Everybody stand back! We're outa here!"

He then slams into the rocks, causing several at the top to shift. Another hit, and it begins to quake. Eema cries out,

"Aladar, look out!"

The blue dino barely manages to avoid getting his head crushed before he backs away from the partially-collapsing wall. After a few moments, they are once again left in darkness as the sunbeam is cut off. Aladar shouts,

"No!"

And charges at the wall again, repeatedly slamming into it, roaring in frustration when nothing happens. After a while he wears himself out. As he stands there breathing heavily, Plio tells him gently,

"Aladar, we'll go back."

To which he retorts,

"Back to what? It's gone. We're not meant to survive."

At this bitterly-spoken statement, Baylene snaps,

"Oh yes we are! We're here, aren't we?! And how dare you waste that good fortune by simply giving up! Shame on you, shame on you, shame on you! And the worse of it is, you allowed an old fool like me to believe I was needed... that I still had a purpose. And do you know what?! You were right! And I'm going to go on believing it! And I, for one, am not willing to die here!"

At the end of this speach, the large dinosaur stands up on her hind legs and, with a determined bellow, slams her massive front legs into the rock wall. As she rears back for another strike, Eema charges forward as well, head-butting into it. Even Url tries to help, grabbing a rock in his jaws and pulling. Seeing the sheer determination of the older dinos, Aladar grits his teeth and charges as well, throwing all his weight into a large boulder at the bottom. Bruton looks on from the background, in no shape to be slamming into rocks. The lemur family takes shelter underneath him, as the wall finally gives way and crashes outward, Baylene following. Once the dust clears and the large quadruped had stood, she says,

"Oh, dear."

"The nesting grounds."

Eema says in awe,

"It's... untouched."

Plio stands behind her daughter and younger brother, telling them with a smile,

"Our new home."

Zini grins and shouts,

"And it comes with a pool!"

He and Suri began racing towards the lake, laughing the whole way. Baylene followed, at a slower pace. Zini jumped into the air and did a flip into the water while yelling,

"Cannonball!"

Baylene snorts in amusement and scoffs,

"Ha! Amateur! Look out below!"

Before plunging herself into the lake, causing a huge wave to pick up the log Zini is on and take him "surfing". Url takes his pointed rock and settles into the tall grass, panting happily. Aladar, Bruton, Eema, and the two elder lemurs stand at the entrance, just taking in the sights. Then the blue dino says,

"I don't get it, where's the herd?"

Yar chuckles and adds,

"Not to mention Neera."

Eema chuckles as well and replies,

"They'll get here... soon enough."

She begins walking over the hill, and when she reaches the top, moans,

"Oh, no."

The two Iguaodons walk up behind her, Aladar asking,

"Eema?"

"I spoke too soon."

She replies, as they see what she is looking at. On the other side of the valley is a massive rock wall, looking as if it is the result of a rockslide. Aladar asks,

"What is it?"

Bruton answers,

"That is the way we _used _to get in here."

Aladar stares in horror at the wall, then exclaims before rushing for the newly-made entrance,

"They'll never make it over that!"

Eema calls after him,

"Aladar, wait! Wait!"

When he pauses and turns to look at her, she continues,

"Kron'll eat you _alive_!"

"Let him try!"

The determined Iguanodon declares, before rushing out of the valley. Eema and the others look back at the wall, as the horned dino sighs,

"I hope Kron's in a listening mood."

Bruton snorts in disbelief, knowing Kron _never _listens.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, the herd is in a panic. Kron stands at the base, staring up at the massive pile of rocks. Neera pushes her way to the front, telling the two infant Iguanodons beside her,

"Stay here."

Before she walks up to her brother, saying to him,

"We'll find a way around it."

Her brother declares,

"In the morning, we'll climb it."

The next morning, Kron stands in front of the herd, and shouts,

"Our survival, our future, is over these rocks! Now lets go home!"

When no one moves, the purple dino looks down and sees the two small Iguanodons that Neera has been caring for. Snorting, he shoves the two forward, saying,

"You'll make it, won't you boys?"

His sister gasps,

"No!"

Kron looks up and snaps,

"Watch them, they're tough!"

He then shouts to the rest of the herd,

"If they can do it, so can you!"

Motivated, the herd begins moving forward. Kron casts a triumphant look at the pink Iguanodon, until suddenly, someone shouts,

"Kron!"

He looks up, and is a bit surprised to see Aladar running towards them. The blue dino yells,

"Get the herd out of here! A Carnotaur is coming!"

The herd starts to panic, and their leader commands,

"Keep moving!"

"Stop!"

Aladar shouts, once again catching their attention. He continues,

"I've been to the valley! There's a safer way!"

Kron growls and shoves the young ones again, demanding,

"Go on, show them!"

Neera tries to intervine,

"Kron, listen to him!"

Aladar continues,

"Look, we gotta go now!"

Kron demanded,

"Go where, strait to the Carnotaurs?!"

The blue dino answers,

"If we hurry we can get around them! You can't get over those rocks! There's a sheer drop in the other side!"

Kron once again shoves the small dinos, this time hard enough to knock them over. Aladar shouts again,

"You're gonna kill the herd! I know a way to the valley, and everybody can make it! Now, follow me!"

Kron roars and jumps from the rocks, yelling,

"They're staying with me!"

The blue dino turns his back and shouts,

"Alright, let's go!"

Kron charges, knocking Aladar over. The two Iguanodons then proceed to fight, until the purple dino gains the upper hand. Just as he is about to finish the smaller quadruped off, a large brown tail slammed into his face, knocking the leader to the ground. Kron quickly stood and turned, furious, to see who had dared to interfere. Only to stare in shock at Bruton, who, though his left hind leg was bleeding and injured too badly to walk on, was standing defensively in front of Aladar. The brown dino snorted angrily at the previous leader as Neera rushed over to help the blue male up. Once standing, the two of them turned to walk away, with the pink female on the left, and Bruton following on Aladar's right side, where he used to stand next to Kron. The herd slowly began to follow the three Iguanodons, as Kron shouted in disbelief,

"Neera!"

Ignoring him, they all kept walking. About halfway across the canyon however, a large roar made them pause, followed by...

Stamp. Stamp. Stamp.

Around the corner came a Carnotaur, the one that had survived the cave-in. It caught sight of the herd and growled. Kron yelled while running up the rocks,

"He's led that monster right to us! This way!"

"No! Don't move!"

Aladar shouted, making the panicking herd pause. He continued determinately.

"If we scatter, he'll pick us off. Stand together!"

"He" then roared and began running towards the dinos, who started to move restlessly. When the predator was only a few yards away, Aladar rushed forward and bellowed at him, trying to intimidate a creature more than twice his size. Just as the meat-eater started to advance again, both Neera and Bruton joined their new leader. Over the next few moments, the others began to follow their example, until the entire herd was bellowing and roaring as loudly as they could, while walking towards the Carnotaur. Miraculously, they managed to back him up enough to get past him, Bruton leading the way as Aladar and his new mate stayed to cover their retreat. Once the whole herd had made it past him, the two Iguanodons began to follow. The meat-eater, infuriated at having lost, suddenly caught sight of Kron, who was still trying to reach the top of the cliff. He took off after the purple Iguanodon, catching Neera's attention. She started running back, Aladar following, as she yelled out to warn her brother.

"Kron!"

Said dino turned to look, his eyes widening when he saw the large predator headed strait towards him. He doubled his efforts to reach the top. Once there, he turned to face the Carnotaur, who had almost reached him, only to feel his hind leg step back into empty air. He looked back, seeing the sheer drop Aladar had tried to warn him about.

"No!"

He whispered, then turned to face the advancing carnivore, growling at him before charging. He only made it a few steps before he was thrown into a large rock, crushing his right side. He looked up blearily, into what he thought was his death, only to see his sister ram into the meat-eater's side, attempting to shove him off the edge.

It was the last thing he ever saw.

The Carnotaur slammed Neera onto the ground, but before he could finish her off, Aladar used his tail to slapped his head away, standing over the pink female and bellowing. Seeing that the ground was beginning to crack under the predator's feet, the blue male charged at him, getting the massive dino as close to the edge as possible. As the ground fell away, the meat-eater fell with it, almost managing to take Aladar with him. Pulling himself over the edge, the victorious quadruped peered over the cliff's edge to see the red Carnotaur lying at the bottom, dead. Hearing Neera's soft-spoken,

"Kron."

He turned to look, seeing his new mate standing next to her deceased brother. Ignoring the pain in his chest and tail, he comforted her.

Not long after, the herd walked out of the cave and into the Nesting Grounds, as their new leader announced,

"Welcome home."

Starting a general rush into the lush valley.

Some time later, Neera stands over a nest of eggs, and as Aladar, Plio, Yar, and Eema walk up, one begins to hatch. As Plio helps the little one out, Eema exclaims,

"Move over! Bringing in babies is what I do best!"

Yar chuckles and says back,

"I'd say it's been a few years since _you've _hatched an egg!"

The old quadruped retorts,

"You're right. So let me practice on your head."

Then Plio interrupts, holding up a baby Iguanodon.

"Look, somebody wants to meet you. Oh, aren't you just the sweetest little small fry I ever did see?!"

Aladar looks at his son, saying proudly,

"Hey, little guy! He looks just like me!"

Neera puts her face against his, telling her young one,

"Meet your dad. He's not as crazy as he looks."

"Oh, happy day! Well done little one!"

Eema exclaims. Yar takes him from Plio's arms, saying,

"Come here, you little rascal! Let me get a good look at ya!"

The baby Iguanodon then proceeds to urinate, causing the gray lemur to roll his eyes while handing the baby back to his daughter, saying,

"Yup, you your father's son all right."

"Hey!"

They all turn towards the shout, seeing Zini near the lake. The orange lemur continues excitedly,

"Look what I found! New neighbors!"

Several female lemurs pop up, and the young male primate asks a bit timidly,

"Any of you ladies up for a game of... monkey in the middle?"

They then proceed to pile on him, giggling when he exclaims,

"Easy now! Hey, easy!"

Aladar then gives a great bellow of joy, which is quickly answered by almost every other dinosaur in the valley, as eggs in other nests begin hatching as well.

_"None of us really knows what changes, big or small, lie ahead. One thing is certain; our journey's not over. We can only hope, that in some small way... _

_our time here will be remembered."_


End file.
